The present disclosure describes systems and techniques relating to integrating computing systems, for example, integration of a service-oriented transaction system with an information storage, access and analysis system.
Companies increasingly collect large amounts of operational data (e.g., product sales data) regarding their business activities. Providing efficient analysis of, access to, and storage for such data can be an important element in improving business operations. For example, computer-based business intelligence (BI) systems often employ data warehousing techniques to extract information from operational data, perform automated analysis of extracted information and then provide the analyzed information in a data warehouse (separate from the storage of the original operational data) so that end-users can query the analyzed information and make business decisions based on the analyzed information.
A traditional approach to integrating such systems involves providing an application program interface (API) that can be used by one system to extract data from another system, or to actively push data from one system to another system. Thus, an application can compile all the data that is relevant to a BI system and then write this data directly into the BI system (e.g., to a data input queue of the BI system) through the API. While this traditional system integration approach works, further improvements are desirable.